Eterna
by B Ackerman
Summary: Porque el ángel de oscuridad sólo quería tener a su alma blanca eternamente. Sin sufrimientos. [El escrito contiene temas fuertes en su trasfondo; rating M por eso mismo] [oneshot]


**Nota de Autora:** hola de nuevo, chicos. Hoy vengo con un oneshot que hace tiempo quería escribir, y que al final he terminado. Inicialmente sería un drabble, pero la inspiración hizo de las suyas y me regaló mas de seis mil palabras :')

Yo nunca había escrito algo así, pero siempre amé las historias de este tipo que puede catalogarse como herméticas, aunque debo decir que mi lado cursi también hizo de las suyas y los sentimientos quedaron bien plasmados aquí. Así pues, este relato es, más bien, para saciar mi pequeño placer por leer algo así; me di mi gustito yo misma y he amado cada parte que he escrito aquí. Sólo espero poder trasmitirles algo de ello a ustedes, porque de verdad que lo he amado.

Es mi primer EreAni, ellos son LA OTP suprema y siempre quise dedicarles algo a aquellos personajes que me enamoraron desde el primer momento en el que los miré, hace tanto tiempo ya :') de igual forma, espero haberles rendido honor a sus personalidades, y si no fue así dado a mi entusiasmo, sean bienvenidas sus observaciones para poder mejorar.

En fin, sólo queda agradecer que se hayan tomado su tiempo para leer, los quiero y besos, ¡disfrutren!

[Las frases utilizadas al principio y al final son del OST You see Big Girl; este fic también fue inspirado en la imagen de portada del escrito, que pertenece totalmente a **Ro** ]

* * *

Los personajes que aquí aparecen son obra de Hajime Isayama.

* * *

 **Eterna.**

* * *

" _Las lágrimas, la ira, la compasión, la crueldad_

 _Paz, caos, la fe, la traición_

 _Vamos a luchar contra nuestro destino_

 _No hay que entregar nuestro destino."_

La observa, la acecha desde la esquina oscura detrás de la puerta. Seguía cada uno de sus movimientos aun cuando la luz estuviese apagada y ella se hiciese la dormida―algunas veces, pues en otras ocasiones desaparecía cuando la veía pegar los ojos―; no le quitaba los ojos de encima en ningún momento desde que entraba en la habitación y apagaba la luz, fuese o no de noche. Era como una imperturbable presencia, como un espíritu que esperaba a que bajara sus defensas para ahorcarla mientras dormía, pensaba. Aunque la verdad era que sólo esperaba para aparecérsele cuando el sol casi se ocultaba.

Muchas veces ella había querido hablarle, incluso insultarlo, pero en los años que llevaba mirándola, con estoicismo, jamás se había atrevido a hacerlo.

La sombra nunca había intentado acercársele o intentado sobrepasarse cuando la tenía a merced, solos, en la habitación, aunque tampoco ella temía, porque desde pequeña había practicado la defensa personal que su padre le había enseñado.

Aaahhh, el padre. El que cada día se hundía más y más en los abismos del alcoholismo, el que, cada que había llegado del colegio y ahora que lo hacía de la preparatoria, se encontraba sobre la mesa del comedor con una botella de aguardiente sostenida. Todo desde que un militar retirado la había apartado como esposa cuando tenía quince años, como en las novelas de siglos pasados, y él había aceptado a cambio de una buena vida en la sociedad. Annie sabía que todo eso era para tratar de que la mujer que los había abandonado regresara a los brazos de su padre.

Aunque significara ser ella el precio a pagar. Lo asimiló desde un tiempo atrás.

Desde ese momento, tres años atrás, su _papá_ se había reprochado tal decisión perdiéndose en el alcohol todas las tardes, pero sin pedirle un perdón de viva mano nunca. A partir de ahí todo su hogar comenzó a caerse pedazo por pedazo, loza por loza, con las discusiones que él comenzaba intentando hacerle ver lo "bueno" de aquella elección, y que ella terminaba cuando le recalcaba que todo aquello comenzó cuando sólo había pensado en él y la otra persona que jamás los quiso.

Ahora había cumplido su mayoría de edad, y eso sólo significaba que su tiempo se estaba terminando. Había querido huir, tomar el dinero que había ahorrado en su trabajo de mesera de una cafetería en las vacaciones de verano y tomar el camión que la llevara hasta donde le alcanzara el dinero; sin embargo, cuando escuchó tras la puerta de la sala lo que le pesaría a su progenitor si se llegase a arrepentir sobre su _acuerdo_ con el militar de buena casa, no estaría con vida para escucharla suplicar. Porque él la tomaría de todas formas.

Todo estaba acabado, su momento casi llegaba, y el único que se había mantenido con ella desde que aquella decisión había sido tomada sin su presencia, era la sombra imperturbable de la que sólo podía ver unos ojos del color de la naturaleza salvaje. A veces logró percibir sus movimientos sobre su habitación, comiéndose con la mirada sus estantes y lo que dejaba sobre el escritorio.

Siempre enfundado en negro. Como el ala de un cuervo.

Siempre acechándola, mitigándole las ganas de dejar salir sus frustraciones que a veces la embargaban cuando su padre le recordaba que _tenía_ _que_ _hacerlo_ ; la sombra siempre había escuchado los portazos, pero nunca sus pensamientos. Había taladrado sus ojos, pero nunca la profundidad de ellos, ¿por qué estaba ahí? Alguna vez Annie le preguntó a su mente.

No podía ser un espía de aquel militar, porque de quererlo así él ya hubiese pedido verla en las visitas. Tampoco era un ángel, porque aquellos seres celestiales no existían. Eran una leyenda urbana, siempre se había convencido ella.

Sólo era una sombra que la había visto crecer en tres años, que la había visto dormir, frustrarse, intentar sobrellavar una situación que cada día le pesaba más en los hombros. Que había sido un testigo sombrío, oculto, de todo lo que jamás había mostrado en sus días de escuela.

Que había sido merecedor de sus miedos en sus primeros días de _visita,_ los cuales le habían obligado a ponerle triple bisagra a su baño; el único lugar en donde podía estar sin su presencia.

Por eso, en distintas circunstancias y en los años que lo había tenido dentro de su cuarto sin intentar nada más que observarla, había logrado deducir que no era un degenerado, tampoco un pedófilo que se había aprovechado cuando fue menor de edad. Mucho menos ahora, que según en palabras del militar, era una mujer completa en todas las extensiones.

Por eso, ella había esperado hasta esa noche.

Ese día, después de clase, se había perdido en calles que la llevaron si rumbo, queriendo perderse de los deberes que su padre le había puesto sobre las manos; ya ni siquiera podría terminar su preparatoria y comenzar una carretera universitaria, y sus metas―si es que las tenía― se verían truncadas cuando pusiese un pie en aquella casa como la conyugue de un militar. Sólo debía entregarse en cuerpo y alma al cuidado de un hogar que jamás sería tal, de un esposo que repudiaría por el resto de su miserable vida. Como en aquellos relatos machistas de los hombres viejos.

Cuando llegó a su casa, de noche y con el uniforme de la escuela puesto, su padre estaba ebrio, tanto que no podía sostenerse en pie por sí mismo. Trató de evitarlo agachando la cabeza y ocultándose de su mirada con el fleco de su cabello; no había nada que hablar hasta que su _comprador_ llegase por ella. Nunca había nada de qué hablar cuando él estaba así, lo aprendió cuando fue la única que se quedó sin importarle que su madre se fuera de la casa una mañana antes de que se levantara.

Se equivocó. Cuando él la llamó antes de que subiera el segundo peldaño de la escalera.

―Annie―con voz torcida, casi inentendible―. Lo siento, lo siento tanto―su voz llegó a cortarse, ella no supo si por el aguardiente taladrándole las neuronas, o porque de verdad lo sentía.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no le pedía un perdón, así como el tiempo que ella deseó que se lo diera.

No fue capaz de mirarle a la cara roja por el alcohol, con dolor. Porque al final de cuentas había sido él quien le había cambiado los pañales cuando fue un bebé, el que la había alimentado cuando no tenía trabajo, el que se había quedado con ella cuando bien podía haberla abandonado como la madre que alguna vez tuvo

… y recordó a la sombra que había estado, que la había mirado más que nadie, desde sus quince años encerrada con ella y su dolor, dentro de la habitación que era el lugar sagrado cuando necesitaba estar sola, lejos de su padre. Así como aquella presencia jamás le había hecho daño a pesar de que podría habérselo hecho porque no era nadie de su parentesco ni de quien se arrepintiera después de hacerla sufrir. No lo había hecho como su padre sí.

―Ya es muy tarde―y lo era, para echarse para atrás o arrepentirse. Ya no era de su incumbencia el trabajar para pagar por sus colegiaturas, para mantener una casa, era una boca menos.

El precio que pagar para que la mujer que le había dado la vida regresara con él. Con el que alguna vez la había sacado a pasear por el parque para hacerle olvidar el abandono de madre que la dejó vacía completamente. Muchos años atrás, cuando apenas y comenzaba sus días como señorita.

Se echó una mirada de reojo; lo pudo ver sosteniéndose de una silla, sin sostenerle el rostro. Como siempre. No pudo más. Porque dolía ver cómo aquello que tanto ama—¿amó?— se perdía con cada lágrima que derramaba por todo lo que hizo.

― ¡Perdóname, Annie!

Presurosa subió las escaleras al lugar que la refugiaba, a pesar de que sopesó la información mucho tiempo atrás. Acerca de que estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse para que su padre viviera; pero era eso era algo que jamás llegaría admitir en voz alta. Porque era un sacrificio carente de egoísmo, ella lo sabía.

Las bisagras vibraron detrás de sí cuando castigó la puerta en un intento, más que inmaduro, de detener sus sentimientos.

Aquel día era el definitivo después de años de espera, el ocaso que ya se había escondido detrás de los edificios hace un par de horas dejó a la habitación que ya dejaría de ocupar, como un tizón. Sólo la luz de la luna que se alzaba sobre el firmamento y se colaba de entre las cortinas de la ventana abierta iluminaba la cama, en la que puso su maleta deportiva y acomodó de mala manera un poco de la ropa que tenía en sus cajones más cercanos. No habría por qué llevarse algo más.

Las acciones estaban hechas como también las consecuencias, por ende, no había nada que hacer, ni siquiera unos ojos que se empañaron sin su consentimiento lograrían detener lo inevitable. Ya no veía dónde metía sus cosas, porque la desazón se había apoderado de los orbes inconscientemente. Terminó su labor con un revoltijo dentro, y se sentó en la orilla de su cama, distinguiendo la oscuridad que se cernía sobre aquel punto preciso detrás de su puerta; tan bien conocida ya.

Era como un descanso verle, algo que hizo cotidiano para relajar su mente.

Sabía que estaba ahí―como siempre―, por eso no se sorprendió ni se le erizó la piel como en los primeros días le sucedió cuando lo descubrió observándola también, quieto en una silla que de su escritorio habría tomado. Los ojos del _ser_ , esmeraldas, no le perdían ni un movimiento, ágiles.

―Debo irme―le habló, en voz baja, por primera vez en tres años. Era tan extraño para ella hablarle a lo desconocido― ¿Te quedarás en esta habitación para siempre? ―no dio más explicaciones que esa; pues la sombra sabía más que nadie todo lo que pasaba en las cuatro paredes de esa casa.

Hubo un momento en el que Annie se planteó muy bien aquello de que ya no le temía desde la primera vez que lo había percibido, pues cuando su figura se levantó de la silla y le dejó ver su estatura, cuando dio dos pasos en el suelo, cuando sus zapatos sonaron y fue el único ruido en el cuarto, su piel se alarmó hasta límites insospechados. De una forma en la que no le había pasado ninguna vez. Se levantó de la cama cuando quiso poner sus defensas en alto.

Sin embargo _Él_ no se detuvo hasta que estuvo frente a ella, mostrándole la negrura impoluta de un traje que lo cubría entero; de unos ojos que brillaban por encima de todo, de un cabello que cubría su nuca y un rostro tan rematado que seguía finas líneas delineando la quijada y la nariz. Broncíneo. Con el ceño fruncido.

―Si mudas de aquí, también lo haré. Si te quedas, lo haré también; iré a donde vayas―contestó la _sombra,_ no con voz lúgubre como pocas veces Annie se lo había imaginado, sino con palabras gruesas, las propias de un muchacho que ha engrosado su voz hace mucho. De hecho, es un hombre ya, ella lo notó desde un inicio.

Jamás se le pasó por la cabeza que la sombra que la había observado en la oscuridad pudiese hablar, en algunas ocasiones llegó a pensar que era un espíritu. Pues se equivocó.

―Has estado ahí desde que recuerdo, cesa de molestarme. Podría denunciarte―le hizo saber, frunciendo las cejas rubias. Porque, al fin y al cabo, era un extraño que se había colado dentro de su cuarto y que no se había ido, y aquella situación era mucho más de lo que ella podía soportar―. Largo de aquí―lo echó con una mueca de desagrado, porque era una burda representación de la única persona que se había quedado a su lado.

Por más ilógico y grotesco que a la lógica de Annie le sonara.

―Mi deber aún no termina―acercándose al cuerpo menudo de Annie, le dijo. Sólo divididos por una franja que sería reducida si alguno de los dos daba un paso más―. Ahora que ya sé que los humanos se destruyen a sí mismos, sin importar los lazos sanguíneos que los una; debo averiguar por qué hay otra mitad que se aferra tanto en seguir aquel dolor.

Y es que el ángel de negro había visitado muchas partes del mundo: guerras, pandemias, países en hambruna donde la mayor ambición era acabarse los unos a los otros. Los había visto morir de enfermedades incurables―intratables―, en algún fuego cruzado, por las mismas manos con las que fueron bendecidos y por terceros que no tenían piedad en arrebatar una vida que no les pertenecía. Pero en ninguna ocasión le tocó experimentar una situación en la que dos personas que comparten sangre se destruyan entre ellos, que comparten un apellido y un lazo que, según los mismos humanos, era irrompible.

Muchas veces fue merecedor de las almas cayendo en sus manos, de homicidas y genocidas, de violadores y de los que se quitaban la oportunidad de seguir viviendo, pero jamás lo fue de un _alma_ _blanca_ que estuviera pendiendo de un hilo que nadie más sujetaba más que ella misma. De un alma que no se soltaba y mucho menos se dejaba caer.

Y Annie sintió cómo la sangre de sus venas se congeló, como el frío le recorrió el cuerpo entero y no pudo hacer más sino retroceder hasta toparse con la orilla de su cama y abrazarse a sí misma: intentando no cederle terreno al miedo, porque según las historias que Armin le contó en algún recuerdo―el compañero de estudios―, los enemigos, o al menos los _depredadores_ , podían oler el miedo que una presa desprendía.

―Qué eres―con recelo, le preguntó, sabiendo de antemano que la respuesta de la sombra no iba a ser _humano._

―Eso no importa ahora―él fue el encargado de reducir el espacio a nada. Mostrándose ante los ojos de témpano que Annie heredó de su padre. Mostrándole los de él, de piedra preciosa―, toma mi mano. Ya no hay nada qué hacer, Annie.

Porque qué era mejor, ¿vivir sin ningún ideal, lleno de tormentosos días? ¿o morir olvidando todo, dejando el dolor?

Había miles de caminos fáciles, pero los difíciles llevaban a buenas recompensas; y no siempre los caminos sin menos dificultades llevaban a algo malo, como tampoco los espinosos traían cosas buenas. Algunas veces era mejor dejarlo todo atrás, y la sombra había presenciado mucho de aquello. Annie ya se había mantenido erguida por mucho tiempo, soportando algo para lo que no fue entrenada; tal vez era tiempo de que dejara _caer_ ese peso, que abriera sus dedos y soltara aquella cuerda a la que se aferraba y que la mantenía suspendida de la vida.

― ¿Sobre qué…? No iré a ningún lado con un desconocido, sal de aquí antes de que…―pero la sombra tenía planes diferentes para ella, para eso llegó ahí hace tres años. Tomó una de las manos del _alma_ _blanca,_ envolviéndola en la de él.

Su tacto entumecía la piel pálida como si sostuviera un pedazo de glaciar. Como si por sus dedos no corriera el líquido vital, sino agua a punto de congelarse.

Ella apartó su mano de un tirón, intentando alejarse del cuerpo de la sombra; quien no era un espíritu, pues con aquel tacto sólido corroboró que era como ella. De carne y hueso al menos.

―Ya no tienes nada qué hacer aquí, las cosas no se arreglarán―el rostro bronceado de la ya no sombra, junto con la melena negra que cubría sus hombros, cayeron en picado al de ella. Cerca, muy cerca, donde sólo la luna reflejó el perfil del rostro del alma blanca y el ángel de negro―. Ven conmigo.

Las piernas de Annie casi cedieron en la orilla de la cama, ante la inminencia de su cuerpo.

De pronto sintió como si conociera a la sombra de toda su vida. Indescifrable.

― ¿A dónde? ―le preguntó, casi imperceptible. No para él.

―Hay un lugar en donde los sueños no existen, tampoco la conciencia. Donde no pasan los años y eres eterna para siempre; incluso donde el dolor no existe―confesó.

Había un lugar donde nada existía, todo era oscuro como si te sumergieras en un sueño profundo, como si cerraras los ojos para siempre. El ángel de negro venía de ese lugar.

 _Ahí_ dejabas de existir, pero así como todo los deseos y las metas desaparecían de ti, toda penuria vivida y por vivir se convertían sólo en un olvido de la vida que habías tenido; de lo que vivirás y no quieres ver. Aquel era un lugar al que muchas personas deseaban ir, pero al que llegaban por sí solos y por decisión propia, porque una sombra jamás podía llevárselos a la fuerza ni con argumentos: aquellas almas sólo caían sobre sus manos por decisión de la vida y del humano mismo, quizá a veces porque se lo merecían.

Pero Annie ya había tenido demasiado. Porque el ángel de negro había estado ahí hasta que las discusiones entre ella y el padre terminaban, hasta que se encerraba en el cuarto y pretendía que nada sucedía con aquel gesto de correrse el cabello de plata detrás de la oreja: ya había visto todo y tomó la decisión hace mucho de llevársela consigo al lugar en el que nada existe. Va contra las reglas, pero era necesario y algo que por sí solo decidió.

El _alma_ _blanca_ que el ángel de negro conoció una noche por accidente asomada en la ventana de un segundo piso, mientras paseaba por las calles de la colonia en busca de un humano con espíritu corrompido, dejaría de existir para el mundo y para el padre esa misma noche, justo con la luna llena puesta como la primera vez. Tal vez era pronto para ella, pero los ojos de plata y el rostro de cielo ya no daban para más, lo entendía muy bien.

Para eso él estaba ahí, para terminar con sus penas. Porque un alma tan pura como la de ella, sin manchas y crímenes, no merecía ir a _aquel_ lugar… pero era necesario porque lo anhelaba en sus pensamientos. Y aunque estaba interfiriendo en ella para que lo acompañara, como no debía hacer con ninguna alma, ya le había visto suficiente: era momento de que tomara su mano sin importar los métodos necesarios, ya no podía verla con su rostro pálido cayéndose a cachos, por más inhumano que sea, aprendió a darse cuenta que algunas veces los mismísimos humanos lo eran más que un demonio.

Annie pertenecía al paraíso, pero el ángel oscuro quería llevársela consigo, para que lo acompañara a su hogar cenizo y carente de color. Tal vez ella no estaba preparada para eso. O tal vez su lugar no estaba preparado para recibir a un alma blanca; realmente a él nada de eso le importaba, pues lo único que deseaba era que lo tomara de la mano y lo acompañara a donde sería un espíritu eterno: sólo una esencia sin cuerpo, que vagaría eternamente por los confines de la oscuridad absoluta…

Pero con él, al fin y al cabo.

Ella lo miró, taladrando con ojos de hielo los de él. Cedió ante el borde de la cama cuando ató cabos en su mente: sus piernas se doblaron y cayó sentada en las sábanas blancas.

—Tú eres—musitó en un susurro quebrado por la expectación—… lo supe siempre.

Ya no hubo nada para ocultar. Se extendió frente a ella y su cuerpo; le dejó ver el inframundo en sus ojos de piedra preciosa, sumergió los suyos de témpano ahí en donde las llamas esmeraldas refulgían con vehemencia. Los derritió con una mirada que le mostró todo lo que él era y sería hasta el final de los tiempos: miserables y hermosos.

Con las manos frías que el ángel negro siempre llevaba, tomó una mejilla pálida con la que Annie fue bendecida al nacer para poder sonreír con soltura y satisfacción. Aquella que pocas veces había sido usada, y que era como tocar un pedazo del cielo al que a él le era negado por naturaleza y nacimiento.

—Ahora lo sabes, Annie: no soy como tú. Ni siquiera pertenezco a un lugar celestial—inclinó él su cuerpo enfundado en negrura, permitiéndole a la luna del cielo que mirara su cobrizo ser—. Soy pura oscuridad.

Pero qué más daba. Annie está sumida en la oscuridad desde que todo comenzó: ya fue probada por ella, ahora intenta sumergirla al abismo de paz que significan ser una esencia andante entre siglos de cero consciencia.

A veces deseó ser atrapada por las alas de un ave de malagüero. Ahora era tan pronto que sus manos temblaban en satisfacción mal contenida.

Se trataba de redención, sólo eso: la libertad de su mente y cuerpo, también la de su espíritu.

Porque dolía en alma ser una persona perdida en medio del fuego cruzado de dos personas que jamás desearon su bienestar, así como dolía cuando tomaba una decisión que la alejaba de la persona que le enseñó mucho desde pequeña. _Papá_ era como ella le llamaba. Aquel de quien heredó todo y el que no recapacitó aun viéndose reflejado en los ojos que le regaló aun sin ser consiente; el que fue bendecido con un ángel que le tendería la mano cuando su tiempo en el mundo se terminara, pero que convirtió en un humano lleno de llagas y dolor.

El blanco impoluto de Annie no se manchó de hollín cuando las manos de la sombra cruzaron sus hombros y su nuca. Palpando el cuerpo de piel y hueso del cual él estaba relegado; porque no podía mantener contacto con un mundano hasta el momento en el que le dijera que su vida en la tierra había terminado, mucho menos podía tocarlos de ninguna de las maneras que pudieran existir. Lascivas o fraternales, porque para un _demonio_ no le era permitido sentir o manchar, enamorarse o tener odio hacia una persona de verdadera piel, tampoco podía _mezclarse_ con un alma que estaba destinada a ascender al cielo. Porque iba contra la naturaleza, hasta los demonios lo sabían.

Pero Annie estaba a decenas de escalones para llegar al cielo, y sólo a uno de que tomara la mano de la sombra. Todo lo decidió ella en su mente, con sus razones.

—¿A dónde? —volvió a preguntar, inconscientemente.

—A donde _él_ ya no pueda encontrarte aunque quiera hacerlo—detuvo los dedos en donde la mandíbula perfilada de Annie comenzaba, muy cerca de su oreja—. Yo me encargaré de que no vagues por el mundo, te llevaré a donde tu alma será eterna.

—El _infierno_ es para los criminales, sufriré todos los días aunque no sea uno de ellos.

Pero el ángel se encargaría de que su alma no vagara por el mundo por siglos, porque se la llevaría directamente con él.

Y sin embargo, cuando le tocara el turno al hombre que dio su semilla para engendrar a Annie, su camino sería totalmente diferente: porque la sombra que tantas vidas tomó, haría que nunca el hombre pisara un suelo en el que ella se encontraba. Aunque todo fuera una sola metáfora.

El ángel de negro estaba dispuesto a todo.

Inclusive era capaz de atreverse a deshonrar el alma pura de Annie con el único fin de que no fuera al cielo, el lugar en donde jamás la vería más.

Una de las manos broncíneas y frías, con carmesí invisible, acariciaron el espacio personal de ella, yéndose luego a donde el corazón latía con fuerza y fervor por debajo de los huesos y la piel, por debajo de una prenda blanca que aun así le permitía sentir calidez en el tacto. Su fisiología de mujer se dejó sentir por debajo de la palma, con timidez, con ella taladrándole las acciones. Sin embargo, no buscaba más que sentir la vida en sus manos, sólo eso.

Aunque con aquel efímero tacto un manchón del color del carbón se cerniera sobre la piel blanca: como marcas que constaban para el momento en el que fuera juzgada.

—Vamos, Annie—una vez más la intentó convencer. Era la última vez.

Aunque lo mirara con expectación, su mente dejó de cavilar hace un rato, cuando aceptó cada uno de aquellos acercamientos y se permitió hacerle un hueco en su mente a cada una de las palabras que él profería; cuando aceptó que no había nada qué hacer.

No tomó la mano que le ofrecía otra vez, pero sí le sostuvo la mirada cuando se levantó y se plantó frente a su mirar.

La piel aria de ella quedó a la vista de los rayos de la luna cuando las cortinas cedieron ante el aire nórdico, regalándole el pálido que ella ya poseía desde nacer: blanca como la nieve que cae de los cielos en el invierno, de ojos como el hielo que se forma en los recónditos fines de la tierra. Él, de mirada salvaje cual depredador: cobrizo como el bronce más puro, penetrante como la oscuridad desconocida.

Dos pares de zapatos acariciaron la pelusa de la moqueta, luego al suelo frío de la habitación que en penumbras, aun seguía siendo testigo inminente de una vida que le cedió su alma a un ángel negro a cambio de una relativa y efímera paz, aquella que en algunas ocasiones se deseaba tanto que no importaban los medios con los cuales se puede obtener. Eterna era la paz que Annie deseaba con ahínco. La cual le acarició el espíritu fuertemente cuando la ventana de la habitación quedó a sólo un paso de ambos, en donde ambos se habían cruzado años atrás por cuestiones de azar.

—Sé qué tengo que hacer…

—Eren; ese es mi nombre—él corrió las cortinas negras para despejar la ventana, dejando entrar el viento que acarició los cabellos rubios y los azabaches; dejando también, a plena vista, la acera húmeda y las calles vacías en las ultimas noches de invierno en marzo.

Sólo tenía que dejarse caer con sus pecados y sus virtudes, con los recuerdos buenos y las peores tragedias.

—Mi papá—quiso apelar ante la inminencia que se cernía sobre su cuerpo y su vista; lo miró a él, buscando una oración adecuada. Una última petición—… nada es su culpa.

La sombra comprendió las palabras, pero no la verdad de la situación que destruyó esa familia: aquello sería una incógnita eterna que nunca se revelaría ante sus ojos, porque ni con ella como guía logró poder comprender el dolor que los humanos se empeñaban en seguir con pies de plomo.

—Debemos irnos.

Los pares de ojos de hielo enfocaron la puerta de la habitación, por una última vez: escaleras abajo, el único familiar que tenía sobre la faz de la tierra se perdía en el alcoholismo eterno. Tal vez era obligación como hija única correr a ayudarlo y abrazarlo, perdonarle incluso antes de que cayera más hondo, pero, ¿quién le tendió una mano a ella? Sus dedos tenían llagas que escocían fuertemente, sus brazos ya no soportaban un peso más sobre la cuerda que se empecinaba en agarrar, se corroía y faltaba poco para que se rompiera en dos pedazos.

Egoísta sería Annie por una y única vez en su vida.

La suela de los zapatos escolares lustrosos, aquellos que limpió en la mañana y seguían iguales, tocaron el alfeizar de la ventana con timidez. Una de las manos se aferró al costado y miró hacia abajo, titubeante como cuando se ve a un fantasma de cerca.

La sombra, ahora con un nombre antaño impronunciable, acercó una mano al brazo de ella y lo sostuvo con firmeza; como el último tacto que podría tener del alma blanca con la que estuvo años tratando de descifrar los misterios sobre los mundanos _masoquistas,_ el único humano al que le dejó ver su rostro y le hizo saber sus intenciones. El ser de piel y hueso que hizo que se saltara las prohibiciones de una sombra.

Piel armiña fue la que se tiñó de carbón cuando los dedos de oscuridad rozaron el brazo. Aquella extremidad inquieta por tocar piel casta se precipitó sin tapujos al moño que enrollaba el cabello albino: suave, joven. _Su_ alma blanca tenía una vida de años por delante, ochenta, cien. Él ya está viviendo su segundo siglo de vagar por el mundo llevándose consigo vidas.

Los ojos del color de la naturaleza salvaje y los de hielo impertinente se cruzaron, observados por la luna impetuosa que irradiaba desde el firmamento, sola como testigo de mil y un situaciones todas la noches en las que solía mirar a través de las ventanas y las cortinas. Aquella noche en donde los retazos del invierno solo se dejaban sentir sobre las mejillas y las manos, las penas dejaban de existir.

—Las personas suelen soportar tormentos porque, a veces, lo que hay de por medio importa mucho más que cualquier cosa que pueda hacerte daño—Annie le confesó, en un susurro más que audible para la persona que tenía a menos de un metro.

Cuando la _madre_ que la dejó atrás se fue, su padre fue el pilar que sostuvo un hogar y una hija. Annie no resintió el calor de una madre que la cobijara o le sostuviera una mano porque siempre tuvo la presencia silenciosa y seria de su padre a un lado suyo, él le enseñó técnicas para hacerla fuerte de alguna u otra manera, sus acciones y expresiones jamás dieron atisbos de nada, pero siempre tuvo en claro que estaba a su lado; enseñándole y transmitiéndole fortaleza y voluntad. Pero ahora era ella quien lo dejaba atrás, ¿por qué? La respuesta era simple y clara

… no buscó, él, un bien para ella cuando tuvo enfrente una oportunidad de tener de nuevo a la mujer que lo dejó hace mucho.

No era venganza, tampoco quería _karma_ , solamente se trataba de la libertad que se le concedía por ser un humano y nada más: pensante y capaz de tomar las decisiones. Por eso ella eligió lo más apropiado para el espíritu insanable e intratable.

—Comprendo—pero el ángel de oscuridad temía que Annie llegase a amar tanto al progenitor como para bajar los pies del alfeizar. Temió quedarse sólo y sin la persona que observaba todas las noches, que se volviera y le pidiera que se retirase por siempre de su habitación, de la vida que le quedaba por delante y de sus decisiones; y aunque siempre estuvo sólo desde el momento en que vio la negrura de su hogar al nacer, el pavor, exclusivo de humanos, recorrió su cuerpo.

Si su alma blanca dejaba la decisión de lado y se retiraba, jamás la tendría a su lado. Vería de lejos, como la sombra imperturbable que siempre había sido, sus años corriendo y convirtiéndola en una mujer adulta y llena de voluntad, con descendencia o no, sola o acompañada, triste o feliz, realizada o acabada. Los ojos que heredó del progenitor, como una maldita estampa, ya no lo verían a él de la forma en que lo miraban; tal vez ni siquiera lo mirarían, tampoco lo recordaría. Inclusive si ella declinase, él ya no tendría ningún derecho en acercarse .

Porque la fuerza de voluntad que ella interpondría para no dejarse caer, se lo impediría.

Los años pasan a caudales como el río fluye con perseverancia. Y a ella el tiempo le arrebataría la vida para llevarla a un lugar vedado para la oscura alma. Sólo ahora, la sombra, tenía la oportunidad de alejarla de un destino imposible para él.

Egoísta, tal cual como un ser de hueso y carne.

Antes de lo último, los dedos de oscuridad rozaron, con cuidado, los pómulos fríos pero vivos. Más manchas de carbón. Quiso sostenerla y acercar su cuerpo casi extinto al de ella lleno de vida, pero tan pronto como intentó tomar su nuca, los ojos de felino y hielo humeante lo taladraron con negación.

Ella sabía marcar muy bien los límites, y aunque se supone un demonio no debe sentir, sus mejillas tornaron su rostro en escarlata. Como si de verdad tuviera vida.

—No. No puedes hacerlo—le dijo ella, mirándole a él de soslayo. Aun con una pierna en el alfeizar, pudo mantener su equilibrio con la mitad del cuerpo dentro—, sólo las personas de carne y hueso, humanos, podemos comprenderlo.

—Tienes razón, Annie—y cuánta no tenía, mejor dicho, pues seguía sin meterse en la cabeza cómo aquello podía ser—. Jamás podré comprenderlo; mi estadía en este mundo sólo radica en un efímero tiempo que sustente bien mi objetivo. No soy una persona como tú.

Él jamás podría mezclarse con ellos, ni aún volviendo a nacer porque sólo había sido engendrado para la oscuridad y nada más. Su _vida,_ toda la que le faltaba por vivir, estaba destinada a vagar por el mundo humano en busca de almas con las cuales saciar sus objetivos; ya no podría volver a encontrar a un ser como Annie lo era, porque si tomaba su mano para que lo acompañara a donde el provenía, no volvería a renacer en ningún cuerpo nunca. Su alma, impura ahora con manchones de carbón, sólo andaría vagando por los confines de la oscuridad en el inframundo, su hogar.

Ahí podría verla siempre, lejana e imposible de tocar o conversar como ahora lo hacía, pero siendo una esencia visible ante sus ojos.

Sus rasgos arios y de nieve sólo vivirían en su memoria, sus ojos penetrantes y su fortaleza física quedarían catapultados para él, también para todas las personas que la conocieron en sus días vivientes.

—Jamás lo serás—le hizo saber, Annie. Porque no comprendía todo lo que ella estaba dispuesta a hacer por su papá si aun le quedaran atisbos de voluntad.

La voluntad férrea que muchas veces, ella, le vio a su padre por sobreponerse a las situaciones, no la heredó.

Pues cuando la suela del zapato que quedaba tocó el alfeizar, y sus manos tocaron los lados del marco de la ventana; cuando el viento sopló con fuerza los cabellos rubios, la falda de uniforme, el rostro, y quedó expuesta ante la altura del segundo piso de la casa en la que fue criada, lo supo perfectamente. No era tan fuerte como su padre le había inculcado, ni siquiera tenía voluntad para sobreponerse ante el primer—¿segundo?—obstáculo que la vida le había puesto.

No tenía la voluntad suficiente para verle la cara al padre que le enseñó tantas cosas, pero que aun así no escatimó cuando quiso poner sus propósitos por delante.

Quizá era más fácil dejar todo de lado e irse a donde no había consciencia, así como el ángel de negro le dijo. Sólo debería dejarse caer, tan fácil, pero que le pesaba tanto cuando los recuerdos de los compañeros que forjó en sus estudios, los de su cuadra y los de la infancia; tal vez ya era hora de que los llamase amigos, una única vez.

Amigos; repitió ella en su mente. Familia; la que nunca tuvo.

Nuevamente se le empañó la perspectiva, pero no dejó caer nada que ella no deseara. Se volvió, por último, a donde la sombra que la acompañó tres años en su habitación estaba; imperturbable la miraba, pero supo reconocer las miradas que nunca tuvo de su padre en él. Sus manos, jamás cálidas, tomaron uno de sus brazos.

—Nos vemos, Annie—él sonrió, enarcando las cejas en una expresión de calidez pese a su naturaleza.

Por un momento Annie sintió la sonrisa de su compañero Armin, la de Sasha y la de su amiga Mina dibujadas en una sola expresión de serenidad. Nunca tuvo tiempo de agradecerles aquello, pero se sintió tan bien cuando le llegaron a sonreír en un sus días tempestuosos. Quizá algún día ellos sabrían aquello: cuánto ella les agradecía en su mente.

Y por último, el agarre se soltó, no lo miró más.

Sus ojos sólo quisieron captar el firmamento ornamentado con la luna. Sus pensamientos vagaron en los recuerdos y las expresiones de sus _amigos_ —qué bien se sintió decirlo por última vez—, y en las enseñanzas de su padre. Sí, el que amó sin querer recibir nada a cambio. Tan puro y natural como el que nunca sentiría más.

Se dejó _caer_ con todo y sus preocupaciones, sus anhelos y sus sueños, con los recuerdos buenos y los de penurias. Soltó la cuerda que le hizo llagas por mucho tiempo y que la mantuvo anclada a la vida todo lo que pudo.

Eterna era la paz que siempre había querido, pero que ni sintió llegado el momento. Eterna fue la oscuridad que se cernió sobre sus ojos y su último momento de consciencia, ¿Cuánto deseó eso? Por eternas noches en las que la luna y los ojos del ángel de oscuridad acariciaron su silueta.

Eterna, al fin.

El ángel de negro no dejó que la luna, impertinente, la observara más que él, pues bajó del segundo piso cuando ella tocó el suelo de la acera fría con su cuerpo y dio un último suspiro de vida: acuclillándose a su lado.

Inerte la miró, con los ojos de hielo regalándole a la noche una última, efímera, mirada. Con el rostro de nieve que cae de los cielos opacado por caudales del líquido que corrió por sus venas, escarlata.

Su cuerpo, el de una mujer, tocaba la frialdad del pavimento húmedo; uno de sus dedos dio un último movimiento frente a sus ojos. Toda ella, enfundada en el blanco y azul de su vestimenta, con su cuerpo enmarcado en sangre, fue lo que hizo que sintiera por primera vez. Sintió desazón en todo su ser cuando supo que jamás vería sus movimientos de vida, o sus ojos enfocándolo con estoicismo y cautela.

Tocó, última vez, una de las mejillas que ya había perdido la vida; corrió su pelo de plata, y cerró, con envidia, los ojos que lo habían mirado alguna vez.

Cuando pudo rememorar y guardar para sus adentros todo lo que ella fue en sus días de humana, rozó sus manos antes cálidas, manchadas eternamente de oscuridad.

Dejó su cuerpo, sin alma, detrás. Cuanto amaba aquella figura que sólo guardaba, como un cascarón, lo que ahora le pertenecía: su alma blanca, pura.

Nunca más le vería moverse con las extremidades con las que fue bendecida, pero tendría, eterna, el espíritu que amaría como nunca se le enseñó.

" _¿Es este el ángel que volaba hacia abajo desde el cielo del_

 _amanecer?_

 _¿Es que el diablo se arrastró fuera de la hendidura de la_

 _roca?"_


End file.
